The Other Avatar
by jazmyne.dragon
Summary: Aang and his friends are in Ba Sing Se when a mysterious Firebender, Akemi, appears and demands to speak to the Avatar. After a long question and answer session, they learn she is the Missing Akemi. She is the Second Avatar.
1. Chapter I: After Ozai

_**The Other Avatar**_

_**chapter one: after ozai**_

_**book 1: fire**_

The sun was setting over Mount Lee. Clouds were invisible. Stars were sytarting to show in the evening sky. It was time for Akemi to keep goingon her quest. Her search for Ba Sing Se. Where the Avatar, Aang, was residing.

It was sticky and hot. There was a flame burning in her lungs. Her breathing was ragged. She was muddy with twigs in her tussled hair. She looked a mess. She felt a mess. She _was _a mess.

Noises sounded in the bushes behind her. She knew it was just some sort of rabbit deer or a Fire Nation spy. With a flick of her fingers, the bush was of fire and a scream emitted from it. A human scream. They had been burned by her painful flames, but she didn't care. It wasn't her fault they followed her.

Or maybe it was.

For miles she trekked barefooted along forest trails, looking for the remains of the great walls of Ba Sing Se.

For days she walked, lookoing for the place ahe needed.

And after seven nights and seven days, she reached the remains. The few leftovers of what once protected the great city.

"Avatar Aang, here I come," she muttered, settingup camp under some rubble that formed a rock-tent. And for the first time in seven days and seven nights, she slept.


	2. Chapter II: The Amulet of Fire

_**The Other Avatar**_

_**chapter 2: the jasmine dragon**_

_**book 1: fire**_

At noontime, Akime headed into the town. She had to go through security, but after realizing who she was, they hurriedly let her inside with bows of gratitude.

She was in the 'middle level' of the city before she knew it, and she was hungry. Thankfully, she had some leftover coins to buy some food with, so she walked into a grand tea shop called The Jasmine Dragon.

"Fire Nation refugees," she muttered, knowing the shop was probably owned by a Firebender. Who else would name a shop after a _dragon? _

"Probably the old General Iroh. Always knew he went soft."

Snapping her out her train of thoughts, a boy about two or three years older than her asked her, "Can I get you anything?"

Quickly looking at the menu in front of her, she ordered a tea called Orange Herbals, which was one she'd never heard of before.

She took a better look at the boy. He had black hair that just reached his hazel eyes. His most distinguishing feature was the scar over one of his eyes. But it wasn't just any scar. It was a scar that could only be a result of firebending. She had a replica on her back that taught her to never put her back to the enemy.

After a minute, he brought the tea over and walked away.

She slowly took sips of the delicious orange tea that tasted strangely like a dessert her mother made for her as a child.

Soon, a boy in water tribe getup walked in. He wore a belt with a boomerang hanging out. Following him came a girl in green and white - she was barefoot. Definately an Earthbender.

After looking around, the water tribe boy walked over to her table.

"Mind if my friend and I sit?"

"Go ahead. I'm Akime, just for the record."

"Sokka," said the boy.

"Toph," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you!" She gave them a fake smile and kept on sipping her hot Orange Herbals.

As if she wasn't there, they started arguing about what seemed like travel destinations.

"We need to gert out of Ba Sing Se as soon as we can!" Sooka cried, his voice cracking mid-sentence. "We're trying to find the Amulet of Fire, not the Amulet of Earth!"

Akime started listening in.

The Amulet of Fire was a very valuable necklace passed down through the Avatars. But it went missing after Avatar Roku died. The Avatar would not be able to master bending without it.

Her hand quickly went to her neck.

"Wait..." Sokka looked at her necklace, ruby red with a gold jewel. "What's that?"

She stoold up and bolted from the shop, Sokka and Toph straggling behind her.


End file.
